Project Summary - Abstract The primary objective of the Analytical & Functional Core is to conduct standardized and specialized experiments in conscious mice and derived tissues for the comprehensive metabolic characterization of mouse models of obesity, diabetes and its complications. The Core consists of 3 sub-Cores that are complimentary in nature. The Analytical sub-Core is directed by Dr. Randall Friedline with assistance from Ms. Hu and provides the following services: 1) High-throughput and multiplexed measurement of serum/tissue/cell culture levels of hormones, cytokines, and chemokines using Luminex multiplexing technology, 2) High-throughput measurement of blood/tissue/urine levels of metabolites and electrolytes using a Cobas Clinical Chemistry Analyzer, 3) Molecular analysis of intracellular signaling pathways associated with insulin action, glucose metabolism, and inflammation, and 4) Ultra-sensitive single-plex ELISA measurements of difficult to detect analytes or those not available in multi-plex format. The Islet sub-Core is co-directed by Drs. Laura Alonso and Dale Greiner and provides the following services: 1) islet architecture using H&E images, 2) ?-cell mass, proliferation, death, and size, and 3) islet function measuring static, perifusion, and in vivo glucose stimulated insulin secretion. The Cardiovascular sub-Core is co-directed by Drs. John Keaney and Timothy Fitzgibbons and provides the following services: 1) High-resolution two-dimensional and M-mode echocardiography using VisualSonics Vevo2100 In Vivo Imaging System to assess left ventricular systolic dimensions and function, left ventricular diastolic dimensions and function including tissue Doppler imaging, and cardiac valve function, 2) Ultrasound imaging of thoracic aorta vascular morphology, 3) Non-invasive assessment of blood pressure and heart rate using CODA blood pressure monitoring system, and 4) Assessment of vascular and endothelial function.